ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Zodium Ultras
are a subspecies of Ultras that originate from Zodium World. Each of them wields an elemental attribute. Good and evil Zodium Ultras exists due to the influence of Generic Messiah and Bad Messiah. History After the war between Generic Messiah and Bad Messiah, both were left weakened and rendered inactive. The Messiahs spread their genes called Seeds of Messiah throughout the Zodium World, and each Zodium Ultra was born, created as soldiers and protectors. Birth There are two ways a Zodium Ultra is born. First Generation First Generation Zodium Ultras are Zodium Ultras born of the Seeds of Messiah. Each Seed of Messiah contains genetic information and knowledge needed to bring in new life, and manifests as either a ball of light or darkness. The Seed of Messiah travels to the Sun in the Zodium Galaxy and uses its energy to gestate a new Zodium Ultra, with the Seed of Messiah being the core that forms them. The Zodium Ultra is born as an adult who has basic skills. Conception Method A more 'conventional' reproduction method. The male sends a portion of his raw energy into the willingly accepting female. The energies of both parents break down into their most simple forms and recombine into a new Zodium Ultra who, after a period, emerges as a ball of energy that forms an infant. These do not have the birth privileges of First Generation Zodium Ultras and must learn everything on their own. They mature about 2 to 3 times faster than an Ultra from the Land of Light. They are born with at least one of their parents' elemental powers. Powers and Abilities These are powers and abilities present in all Zodium Ultras. *'Healing Factor': Zodium Ultras heal rather quickly. *'Energy Conversion': Zodium Ultras can convert solar energy to empower themselves. *'Elemental Powers': Most Zodium Ultras have command over an elemental power. *'Basic Ultra Powers': From birth, each Zodium Ultra has access to the most basic of Ultra Powers. Forms Blank Form Every Zodium Ultra starts with this form where they are all grey and silver and have yet to realise their true abilities. Elemental Form After training on a planet and absorbing its essence over a long period of time, a Zodium Ultra acquires their elemental form, though Light and Darkness are special. Each Zodium Ultra has their own elemental affinity. Ultimate Form A Zodium Ultra's Ultimate form is acquired when they sign the Zodium Pact Scroll. Elemental Powers What can be said to be the Zodium Ultras' defining trait, they have command over an elemental power after some training. This elemental system is almost identical to that of the Giant Energy Element System. Affinity Each Zodium Ultra has an affinity for a specific element, especially if they are First Generation Zodium Ultras. This means they find it much more easy to acquire the affiliated elemental power compared to the rest, though this applies only for Fire, Water, Wind and Earth. Elemental Powers and Acquisition :;Primal Elements The Primal Elements are the 6 elements in their most raw form. Different amounts and permutations of them can be found in everything. *Fire: Gained by training on Volcano Planet Ganun Api. Centers around explosive power and heat-related abilities. *Water: Gained by training on Water Planet Nuock. Characterised by improved energy manipulation and a more fluid fighting style. *Earth: Gained by training on Crystal Planet Cobol. Allows for the manipulation of the earth and crystalisation, and is hard and sturdy. *Wind: Gained by training on Wind Planet Kirelmo. Its defining traits are sharpness and agility as well as granting the user increased speed. *Light: Gained by doing good deeds. Provides a wide array of abilities for both healing and attacking. *Darkness: Gained by being evil. Commands the power of decay, disease, gravitational forces and ability to spread negative emotions. :;Mixed Elements The Mixed Elements are only wielded by descendants of First Generation Ultras, who are lucky enough to have their parents' elemental abilities merged within them. They are also called Dualities. *Ice: A mix of Water and Wind. *Lava: A mix of Earth and Fire. *Lightning: A mix of Fire and Wind. *Metal: A mix of Earth and Wind. *Wood: A mix of Earth and Water. *Calamity: A mix of Fire and Water. Normally spawns berserkers or those with anger management issues. *Blank: A mix of Light and Darkness. Never seen. Not a 'true' element, but rather a lack of one. Style Style refers to how the Zodium Ultra uses their abilities and aspects of the element they wield. A Style is what differentiates the fighting styles of wielders of the same element fron one another. These are thought and learned rather than born with and when the Zodium Ultra unlocks their Ultimate Form, thier Style becomes much more apparent and the form revolves around the command and mastery of this Style. Gaining Ultimate Forms After a Zodium Ultra completes their training on a planet corresponding to their elemental affinity, they go to a temple where they are faced with trials. A Zodium Pact Scroll made out of the element they wield appears before them after completing every trial presented to them. Upon signing it, they gain their Ultimate Form. For Light and Darkness, their Ultimate Forms are gained through personal growth and development, as well as intense drive. For mixed elements, their wielders have to put in double the effort to gain their Ultimate Forms. Each Zodium Ultra has only one Ultimate Form. SLUG Once a Zodium Ultra gains their Elemental Form, they can manipulate their power to spawn a companion called a SLUG (Symbiotic Lifelike Ultra Gastropod), as a pet or to fight with. SLUGs are living manifestations of their creators' powers and traits, though they behave animalistically and are not sentient. When desired, a SLUG can transform themselves into (a) bladed weapon(s) called a SLUG-er to fight with, just like any other Crest Weapon, but imbued with the power of the element they wield. SLUGs are bound to the life force of their master and disappear should their master be killed. Nomenclature Zodium Ultras have a customary naming system used among themselves and when introducing themselves to others: *Normal Zodium Ultras: (Element) Zodium Ultra, Ultra(man/woman) (Name) *Zodium Ultras with Ultimate Form: (Element) Zodium Ultra of (Style), Ultra(man/woman) (Name) *Normal Dark Side Zodium Ultras: (Element) Zodium Ultra, Dark (Name) *Dark Side Zodium Ultras with Ultimate Form: (Element) Zodium Ultra of (Style), Dark (Name) List of Zodium Ultras *Ultraman Crimson: A wielder of all elements. Twin brother of Zaffre. *Ultraman Zaffre: A wielder of all elements. Twin brother of Crimson. *Add your own Category:UltraGrenburr12678 Category:Fan Ultras Category:Fan Concepts Category:Elemental Ultras Category:Ultra Variants